More Than Okay
by carinims01
Summary: In which Winry receives a phone call... and a promise. Post Brotherhood.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor any of its amazing characters.

So my intention was to write this for my four year anniversary here on FF, but I procrastinated. Classically. Three days off isn't so bad, right? Well, anyway, this show is my latest obsession. I watched the original and the movie in a little over two weeks, I think, and sobbed my heart out over just everything. I'm not exaggerating when I say sobbing. It was bad. But then I discovered something on Tumblr which suggested that Brotherhood was the re-do Truth gave them because even he was unsatisfied with the end. And I watched that in two weeks. My month has been very emotional. And I'm very certain that Fullmetal Alchemist is overall my favorite anime. So this happened.

I should probably clarify that this is based on Brotherhood, because, well, it had a much happier ending. It picks up right after the Promised Day.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **More Than Okay**

* * *

Winry took off her protective mask and peeled the gloves off her hands when she heard the phone ringing. "Rockbell Automail, Winry speaking. How can I help you?"

 _"Winry! It's me!"_

The young woman smiled. It was about time he'd called. _"Ed?_ How are you?"

" _I'm okay. No, I'm more than okay."_ She could hear the smile in his voice, too, and something warm fluttered about in her chest. _"How're you?"_

"I'm good. Hey, I've been meaning to call you. That thing yesterday. Everyone blacked out. What happened? Was that you guys?"

" _Um, sort of. Well, yes. Kind of. I'll explain later, but I wanted to tell you everything's okay now. This is the first break I've gotten between sleeping, paperwork, and taking care of Al-"_

Worry and fear shot through her. "Taking care of Al? Is he okay?"

" _Oh, yeah, he's great! Sorry, yes. He's just... Well... Win... We..."_

 _"Is that Winry, Brother?"_ an excited voice said in the background. And only one person called Ed 'brother.'

Winry breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, Alphonse was fine. But the curiosity of what Ed was going to say was beginning to eat at her. "Tell Al I said hello!"

 _"Yes, well, he says hello back,"_ Ed said, even though Al's hadn't yet.

 _"Let me talk to her, Brother!"_

 _"Al, I'm talking."_

 _"No, wait! Don't tell her! I have a better idea! Let's surprise her."_

"Surprise me? Surprise me with what?"

 _"Oh,_ nothing, _Win..."_ Edward drawled mysteriously. Had Al really convinced him that quickly? Brothers.

 _"Brother, let me talk to her!"_

 _"Fine! Here."_

There was static as the receiver was shuffled around, and Winry could hear Ed grumbling about impatient little brothers. "Al?"

 _"Winry! How are you! Brother and I really miss you. Brother especially."_

" _ALPHONSE."_

Winry felt herself blushing, and her words caught in her throat. Was it really that obvious? The young man laughed joyfully. A sound Winry missed oh so much. But... There was something different. _"We'll see you soon, though."_

What was different?

"I miss you guys too. Are you coming to visit?"

 _"Something like that,"_ Al replied. The grin in his voice was more than apparent. _"Brother, when are we...?"_

 _"A month. Tell her we'll see her in one month. The doctor's said you-"_

 _"Brother, it's a surprise!"_

 _"Okay, fine, Al! She's going to kill us for not telling her, though."_

"Telling me what?" Winry snapped impatiently. There was something, and she knew it. She could sense there was something off, but a _good_ off, if that made sense. Something they wanted to surprise her with. It was right there... But she couldn't put her finger on it.

 _"Oh, nothing!"_ he giggled. But then, his voice softened, quieted, and filled with longing. _"One month, Winry, okay? We'll be home in one month."_

She knew that she wouldn't be able to make them tell her, and the quiet happiness underlying Al's voice made her not want to. And they were coming _home._ She would find out then. Oh, she missed them.

"Okay," she finally breathed. "And then you're explaining everything, right?"

 _"Right."_

There was a yawn. More shuffling. Someone walking around in the background. A hand was put over the receiver. Ed's voice. Three words. _"Alphonse... get... sleep."_

 _That._ Ed could have been saying that he himself needed sleep. But... not with that voice. That was a special tone, one that spoke of eternal love and undying loyalty; one reserved specially for matters concerning his little brother.

 _"C'mon, Al."_

 _"Okay, Brother. I'm..."_ Another yawn. _His_ yawn.

Oh, god. Did they...?

 _"Winry, I gotta go, okay? I'll see you in a month. Bye. Here's Brother."_

The young woman could barely scrape out a "goodbye" with the sudden lump in her throat. _Had they really?_ But... Hot tears pressed against the backs of her eyes, and she covered her mouth with her hand, daring to hope.

But she wouldn't say anything just yet.

There was more static for several seconds. Soft words spoken between the two. Then Ed's voice again. _"Hey, Win, I'm gonna let you go. I gotta finish this report for Mustang or he'll fry me."_

"Okay," she breathed. A single joyful tear traced its way down her cheek. "Um, Ed..."

 _"Yeah?"_

"One month, right? A single month."

 _"One month. No set backs, no delays, no missions. I promise."_

Another smile, softer, more meaningful, crept across Winry's lips, and she allowed the blush that colored her cheeks. If this all was truly over, she might as well be the first one to say: "Good. I miss you."

 _"I..."_ She imagined him smiling despite himself, blushing, biting his lower lip the way he did when he tried to (usually, unsuccessfully) express his emotions. _"I miss you too, Winry."_

To hear him _say_ it... She wrapped her arm around her middle to quell the storm inside her. "I'll have stew and a fresh apple pie waiting."

 _"Thank you, Win. For everything."_

"You're welcome," she said. "I'll see you soon, Ed. Tell everyone I said 'hello.'"

 _"I will. Bye"_

"Bye."

Another tear fell from her eyes, making a path down her cheek where more tears soon followed. She realized with a start exactly what had been different. Other than the 'whispered' words and expressions she wasn't supposed to hear. She knew...

When she had talked to Alphonse... Her Alphonse, who was the little brother she'd never had a chance to have... His voice hadn't echoed through the steel trap that had been his body for so many years.

His voice was _clear._

 _No echo._

Winry felt a soft sob peel it's way out of her chest, and she fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands as she cried tears of joy. They'd done it. They'd really _done_ it. And Edward was okay. And Alphonse was okay.

No, they were _more_ than okay.

 _They'd done it._

Winry had half a mind to call them back and tell them "Ha! I figured it out all my own!" or jump on a train to Central herself and chew them out for not calling her immediately and telling her and celebrating and crying with her because _they'd done it._

 _But no,_ she thought, brushing her tears away _. Let it be a surprise._

* * *

Thank you guys for reading! Hope to see you soon!


End file.
